Preliminary data indicate that high dietary levels (20% by weight) of unsaturated fat act to enhance the incidence, mean number of tumors per pancreas, and the severity of the pancreatic tumors in azaserine-treated, male Wistar/Lewis rats. Azaserine is a known pancreatic carcinogen for this rat. Comparable levels of saturated dietary fats do not enhance azaserine induced pancreatic tumors. The enhancement appears to be true promotion as this effect is demonstrated to occur when the rats are initiated with azaserine and during the post-initiation phase (when no further carcinogen is given) they are fed the high levels of dietary fat. The objectives of these studies are to generalize the above very specific observation and in doing so develop an understanding for the biochemical mechanism(s) of dietary promotion of pancreatic carcinogenesis. The proposed studies are (1) Demonstrate that high dietary levels of unsaturated fat will promote in the established hamster model for pancreatic carcinogenesis. (2) Develop short-term (ca 4 month) animal models for dietary promotion to circumvent the present expensive, time-consuming l year rat model. (3) Apply some of the biochemical parameters thought to be indicative of promotion in the mouse skin system and the rat liver system to dietary promotion of pancreatic cancer. (4) Investigate hopefully by a short-term model, unsaturated fat promotion of other pancreatic carcinogens, other possible promoting agents in initiated pancreas, and dietary promotion in the opposite sex of the established model (i.e. female rat and male hamster).